


Of Oliphaunts and Men

by weepingnaiad



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  Erestor and Glorfindel get more than they bargained for from a sultan in Khand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Oliphaunts and Men

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters and world belong to the Master himself, Tolkien. I am only borrowing them so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort. I do own my original characters, but they are available for parties!

_Rhîw, Khand, 2664 T.A._

Erestor and Glorfindel both breathed deeply in relief, the signed scroll gripped firmly in the blond’s hand. Now that their negotiations were successfully concluded, both were eager to leave this place. Even though the rocky area surrounding a hidden spring had greenery in abundance, it was all so foreign that both hard traveled elves longed for the green trees and bubbling waters of Imladris. They had been gone for longer than they had planned and still had the long journey through the desert of Lostladen before making the Harnen river, down which they planned to travel, so that they could take ship at the port at Harondor, and arrive in Imladris before the end of Echuir.

As they bustled about the tent that the sultan had granted them for the duration of their visit, Erestor sat down on the pile of pillows and pulled at his braids, loosening them. “I will never again look at a sandy beach with the same longing. In fact, if I never see sand again, I will be pleased.” He carefully brushed through his dark hair, separating the strands, and clearing the sand from his scalp with his fingers.

Glorfindel chuckled, “It does seem to get into places where sand has no business being.” He carefully tucked the scroll into a plain box which seemed to have no catch to open it once he closed the intricately crafted box. “It has been worth it, though. This agreement will provide us with a set of eyes and ears monitoring this area. No better ally could we have found than the sultan.”

Erestor eyed Glorfindel, enjoying the sight of him clad in the flowing pants and shirt common to Khand, the bright colors contrasting nicely with his golden blond hair and azure blue eyes. Erestor purred, “Glorfindel, I think we should keep you clad in these clothes, they suit you nicely.”

Glorfindel heard the husky tone underlying Erestor’s comment and he turned, staring into the warm brown eyes raking his form. He walked over to his mate and knelt before him, his golden hair falling over his face. “Are you certain you want me clothed? Or was there another way you desired me?” Glorfindel asked in a throaty whisper.

“I will be so glad when we are no longer surrounded by walls of cloth. This journey has been most trying.” He put his hand beneath Glorfindel’s chin, tilting his face up. When their eyes locked, Erestor placed his hand behind the blond’s neck, pulled him close, and then kissed him lightly. “You know how I desire you…” A jingling from the bell hanging by their tent entrance interrupted them and the two stood and separated, groaning. “Enter.” Erestor spoke the last in the dialect of the Sultan Saladin and his people.

A young messenger walked into their room and immediately dropped to his knees, never making eye contact with the elves. “My Lords, his Eminence, the most magnificent Sultan Saladin requests your immediate attendance at his audience tent.”

The elves shared a look, briefly concerned, but then they immediately turned impassive masks to the youth who was still staring at the floor. Erestor spoke again. “Please return to your master with our acceptance. We will be there shortly.”

The messenger replied, “Thank you, my Lords.” He backed out of the tent, never lifting his eyes.

~~~*~~~

Even though they were deep in Rhîw, it was still very hot in Khand, and, not for the first time, Erestor was exceedingly grateful for the loose fitting flowing clothes they had been given. As he and Glorfindel followed the sultan, Erestor wondered where they were being led. He really just wanted to go back to their tent and finish packing so they could leave first thing in the morning. Sighing under his breath, he lengthened his stride to catch up to Glorfindel and the sultan who were conversing quietly about breeding camels. Erestor rolled his eyes and hoped that the topic could be maneuvered to something more interesting to all of them.

As he finally caught up to the sultan and Glorfindel, they entered a large tent with its sides opened. The smell was powerful and Erestor realized they were in some sort of animal pen, but he was surprised that the animals were given such shelter. Once they strode in, Erestor stopped, for in the tent were five oliphaunt calves, of varying sizes. The closest was also the smallest and even Erestor had to admit that the creature with the large eyes and overly large ears was adorable.

Assuming that the sultan wanted to display his wealth and status by showing them these impressive animals, Erestor responded as he thought it was expected, making quite a fuss over the calves, especially the youngest.

Sultan Saladin was crafty and believed that the newly forged agreement was far too much in his favor, so he wanted to distract the negotiators and get them out of his realm as quickly as possible, before they could realize their error. The best way to do that was to give an impressive gift, a fabulous party, and then send them on their way with an escort. To that end, he had thoroughly interrogated his animal handlers and decided that the youngest of the calves was the one with the least impressive sire, and he had already proven himself to be stubborn, so the handler would not mind giving up that particular beast.

“My esteemed guests, I am pleased at our newly established agreement and I look forward to continuing in this manner for the remainder of my reign. To commemorate this august occasion, I give you this oliphaunt calf as a reminder of my regard.” Sultan Saladin waved his hand and indicated the smallest calf.

If both elves had not been such consummate performers, their faces would have betrayed their shock and horror at the offered gift. Both knew that refusing a gift of this type was considered an insult, and for a moment, neither could speak as they tried to work out how to respond to such an outlandish and impractical present.

Erestor recovered first. “Your Eminence, while we are in awe of such an incredible gift, we are unable to accept the calf. We have a long journey ahead of us, a large measure of which will be on a hired ship. There will be no where to hold such a magnificent beast.” Glorfindel nodded and silently urged him to continue. “And, even if we could manage the journey at sea, I fear that our colder clime would not suit your ‘little’ friend. Believe me when I say that we are very thrilled by your more than generous offer, but must decline.”

The sultan was not actually insulted. He realized when they explained they would be traveling by ship and not overland, that taking the oliphaunt was absolutely not possible, but he feigned outrage and stormed off, leaving Erestor and Glorfindel standing there, bewildered. “Well, that went well.” Erestor’s sarcasm was evident.

Glorfindel replied, smiling, “Actually it did. We have not been thrown in chains, nor fed to the animals.”

Erestor just looked at the blond, in amazement. “How is it that you remain so calm and find humor in everything?”

Wrapping his arm about Erestor’s shoulder, Glorfindel ushered them back the way they came. He knew that things could get much worse and he wanted to be prepared for a hasty departure, if necessary. “Without humor, life is colorless. There have been many incidents where humor was the only thing that kept me alive, my love. We shall be fine.”

~~~*~~~

Somehow the sultan did not hold a grudge at the rejection of his gift and the elves found themselves the recipients of a large banquet that same evening. The large tent was filled to overflowing with people seated upon pillows. The light provided by braziers and tall candelabras circling the perimeter as well as encircling the center pole. Soft music drifted from behind a large mesh screen in the back of the tent. To one side of the tent, banquet tables were groaning with the vast array of food and drink on them. The main table overflowed with fowl, lamb, all variety of fruits and vegetables as well as luscious, sticky desserts. Many serving girls were moving amongst the guests, dishing out whatever was desired. They were followed by young men serving tea and wine.

The sultan and his guests were sitting on a large nest of pillows which was set upon a slightly raised platform allowing him to preside over the festivities. His first wife, Sameera, was seated behind him at his left, with his eldest son, Suliman, in front of her. The sultan’s seneschal, Khaled, was seated at his right, quietly conversing with a particular serving girl he had stopped. Erestor and Glorfindel sat next to Suliman and talked with the lad, for he was no more than fifteen, but already well versed in politics and matters of state. The boy was curious about other countries and customs and asked perceptive questions. He was obviously bright and would be a good leader when his time came to rule.

After the meal was complete, the sultan clapped his hands and immediately all the guests, rugs, and pillows in the center of the tent were moved to the sides and back of the tent. Suliman and Sameera gave their regards and left the hall and that seemed to be the signal for all of the female serving attendants and guests to depart as well. Saladin leaned back and reclined on a comfortable nest of pillows. The elves and his seneschal followed his example, making sure their heads were not higher than the sultan’s. The music swelled and the evening’s entertainment began. The first act was jugglers and acrobats, performing amazing feats of skill, dexterity, and balance. The elves were enjoying the show and quite relaxed when the dancing girls arrived. They were sensuous and sultry, obviously meaning to be arousing with their attentions aimed at the sultan and his guests.

Saladin noted that his dancing girls seemed to have little to no effect on the elves. He watched them carefully as the dance increased to a heightened frenzy, the girls writhing and moving against each other until the music and their movements stopped. The girls were intertwined, their chests heaving from the dance, their kohl lined eyes and ruby lips turned to Erestor and Glorfindel, the intent for the use of these girls quite obvious, especially when Khaled reached over and stroked his hand down the exposed thigh of the nearest dancing girl.

“You like? Take your pick. One, two… or all four?” Saladin noted the slight narrowing of Erestor’s eyes and the stiffness of his posture. “Ah… very good then. I think you might like our next performers better, no?” The sultan clapped his hands and the girls rushed out of the tent. Suddenly the music began, this time with a pounding drum beat and low earthy notes, quickening the pulse and stirring the blood. Two young men, clad only in brightly colored strips of cloth hanging from a belt about their waist, appeared in the center of the hall and began dancing. Their movements were athletic, yet graceful, as they danced a duel, then pantomimed a hunt, until finally the music changed in intensity and the two began writhing close together, strips of cloth flying from their forms as they circled each other, pressing their bodies close together and then separating. The dance continuing as though they were unable to stray far from each other, the strips of cloth tethering them together. As the music swelled and the last strips of cloth were removed, the obviously aroused young men ground against each other until their dance finished when the music stopped after a rapid crescendo. Both were down on their knees, their skin gleaming with a light sheen of sweat, their chests heaving, and their bodies mere inches in front of Erestor and Glorfindel.

The sultan had spent most of this dance surreptitiously observing his guests. He had correctly surmised their proclivities, and was truly pleased that he would be able to solve two problems with one action. As the dance ended, Saladin leant over and made his pronouncement. “My esteemed guests, in honor of our new alliance, I gift you these two dancers. They shall be yours to do with as you see fit and… I am certain these will not cause you the problems an oliphaunt might have on your travels.” He clapped his hands and the youths, clad only in the now empty belts about their waists, stood and were escorted out of the hall.

The two elves were again struck speechless, but this time it was Glorfindel that recovered first. “Your Eminence, this is indeed a splendid gift. We delight in your generosity and are only sorrowed that we must take our leave so soon from your magnificence.” With that, Glorfindel gently tugged Erestor to stand and both elves bowed.

Erestor had recovered by this time as well. “Thank you, your Eminence, for everything. You have been most gracious and your hospitality has been overabundant. We shall take our leave of you for this night. Thank you again.”

Sultan Saladin smirked at the two elves’ backs, quite pleased with himself.

~~~*~~~

As Glorfindel and Erestor strode to their tent, a strained silence surrounded them. Once the tent flap closed, Erestor launched into a tirade, spoken in Quenya, since he was certain no one here would understand that language. “What were you thinking? Accepting two youths as gifts?” Erestor was pacing, his voice icy. “We have no mounts for them, nor do I imagine they even know how to ride.”

Ever smiling, Glorfindel stepped in front of Erestor and forced him to stop in his tracks. “Erestor, what would you have had me say to the sultan? Had we not already insulted him enough by not accepting the oliphaunt? I do desire to get home in one piece. We can just return the lads to their families and be on our way. They will not need to travel with us.”

Erestor looked at Glorfindel and laughed, shaking his head. “Very well. In that case, I am pleased with your diplomacy.” Stretching and twisting to release the tension from his back, Erestor wriggled his eyebrows at Glorfindel. “Shall we continue what was so rudely interrupted this afternoon?”

“Aye. I think that is just what the healer ordered.” As Glorfindel moved to the back half of the tent, where their bed was hidden behind large swaths of veiling curtains, he was quickly unlacing his shirt and had it over his head as he parted the drapes, when he stopped so suddenly that Erestor ran into him.

“What is it?” Erestor leaned around Glorfindel, and froze. There on the bed were the two youths. When they realized that the elves were standing at the bed, the two boys were instantly on their knees, their heads bowed, their bodies tense. Grabbing Glorfindel’s shirt and quickly removing his own, Erestor tossed the shirts at the young men. Speaking in their own dialect, he ordered, “Put these on and then remove yourselves from the bed.” His tone was sharp, not because he was angry with the youths, but because he was annoyed at the sultan’s presumption that the elves wanted them in their bed.

The young men did as ordered and knelt outside the curtained alcove, obviously concerned. Neither would make eye contact, their hands clasped together for comfort. Erestor began pacing again, and Glorfindel realized that he should step in and reassure the youths, for Erestor could be quite intimidating and had obviously made them nervous.

Glorfindel knelt in front of the lads and tipped their chins up to make eye contact. His command of their tongue was not as fluent as Erestor, but he was well versed enough to reassure. “We will not harm you. What are your names?” When the youths finally looked into Glorfindel’s eyes, he was stunned by their beauty. One had shoulder length dark hair, curling around his face, with rich, dark brown eyes. His olive skin was flawless and his lips were full. The kohl around his eyes as well as the rouge and lip pulp only accentuated his beauty. Glorfindel was thankful for the loose pants when their eyes met.

“I am Karim. I have many skills I have learned in the harem.” The youth’s voice was husky; as he licked his lips, Glorfindel found himself biting back a moan. The boy was sex on legs and he was having trouble restraining himself. Erestor felt the desire wash over his mate and he stopped pacing, curious. The scene that met his eyes had him instantly jealous. Glorfindel was staring intently at the youth that had spoken, and was unconsciously rubbing his thumb across the youth’s full lower lip.

“Glorfindel!”

Erestor’s words broke the trance and Glorfindel looked up into his mate’s flashing brown eyes. He breathed deeply, knowing he was in trouble and would have some major amends to make. If there was one thing that Erestor was, it was deeply jealous of his mate. He did not share, ever. That he had mated with a promiscuous elf that loved to flirt, look, and tease was a source of friction between the two. Luckily, the blond knew how to appease and reassure Erestor, every time.

Clearing his throat, Glorfindel looked at the other boy who had similar hair and coloring, except that he had the most striking emerald green eyes. “And your name is?”

“I am Naseer. I am highly versed in all manner of giving pleasure, my Lord. What do you desire?” In that instant, Glorfindel knew he was doomed. He had to move away from these youths immediately.

Quickly the blond strode to Erestor’s side and reached to embrace his mate. Erestor pulled away, hissing. “Oh no. Just return to your young men. You can grope them.” The dark-haired elf was angry, luckily his tirade was spoken in Quenya, so the boys did not understand a word of it. Glorfindel grabbed Erestor’s arm as he turned to stalk away. The blond would not release his hold and Erestor had to stop struggling. The blond generally did not use his superior strength against his mate, but at this moment he was.

“Erestor. I apologize, my love. They are beauties and temptation incarnate.” Glorfindel moved close to Erestor, whispering in his ear. “Besides, I was so aroused at the thought of what you were going to do to me, how did you expect me to react?” Erestor ceased his struggles and turned lust darkened eyes up to his mate. Glorfindel could not resist and crashed their lips together, his tongue desperately seeking entry. Once Erestor relaxed and opened for him, Glorfindel swept in and claimed his mate, their tongues dueling, frantic as their desire swamped them. As the blond pulled away, Erestor clutched his biceps to steady himself. Glorfindel gently brushed a loose lock of hair away from Erestor’s face, tenderly tucking it behind the graceful eartip. “You are so beautiful, my dark jewel. How could you think I would desire anyone else?”

“I am sorry, lover. It is still astounding to me that you are mine and mine alone.” Erestor moved in close, resting his head upon Glorfindel’s chest, calming as he listened to the reassuring thrum of the blond’s heartbeat. Glorfindel tightened his arms about his mate and kissed the top of his head.

“I am only yours. You know this.” Glorfindel pressed two fingers under Erestor’s chin and lifted it so their eyes could meet. “I want to continue this, but first we must do something about the lads.”

Erestor nodded up at Glorfindel and easily stepped from his warm embrace. He moved to a pillow strewn sitting area beside the bed and sat down, cross legged. “Come here, lads.” He spoke in their native tongue once again, but kept his tone light. He patted the pillows in front of him to indicate where they should sit. Both young men hastily complied, except they did not sit. They knelt on the pillows, their hands clasped behind their backs, and their heads bowed. They were the picture of submission, obviously well taught, and that rankled Erestor. “Before we can talk, we need to set some ground rules. I do not need your submission, only your respect. So you are expected to look at me when I speak and continue to look at me as you speak. Do you understand?” Both young men nodded, and then slowly, very slowly, Naseer looked up at Erestor. “Very good… Naseer… is that correct?” The boy nodded. Erestor chuffed impatiently. At this rate, it would take him weeks to find out all he needed to know! His mood was instantly conveyed to the two young men and Naseer quickly assumed the submissive position once again.

Erestor sighed, loudly, and then asked in Quenya. “Glorfindel. What are we to do with them for the night?”

Glorfindel had knelt next to Erestor and he chuckled into the dark-haired elf’s ear. “You mean besides ask them to join us in our bed? There is another possibility?”

Erestor slapped Glorfindel’s arm, playfully. “Stop teasing. This is a tent. The bed might be concealed, but no noises coming from it will be. I have been denied your fine arse long enough, I will wait no longer.”

Glorfindel groaned. He wanted the same thing. They had been holding back during the negotiations, unsure how their being a couple would be received. But, after this evening’s banquet, it was obvious that the sultan did not object to same sex relations and both elves were desperate to be together.

The blond turned to the young men and, speaking in their own tongue, asked, “Karim, Naseer, can you both go home this evening? We can come and retrieve you on the morrow, or you can come back here after first light.” At Glorfindel’s words, both young men began trembling, their eyes tightly closed. The blond realized that he had said something wrong, but was unsure what it could have been. “Erestor, help me. What did I say incorrectly?”

Erestor pondered the situation and quickly decided it was not Glorfindel’s words that were incorrect, but what those words must mean to the youths. “Naseer, young one? We mean you no harm. We thought you would delight in being allowed to spend time with your families.” Erestor gently brushed a tear from the young man’s face. “Please. We do not wish to hurt you. Explain what we have done wrong.”

Erestor’s words were soothing and finally sunk into the scared young man’s mind. Naseer took a deep breath and began to explain. “I attained my eighteen birthday at the new moon. Karim will attain his before the next full moon. If you send us back this night, then that means you do not desire us. We will be given to the guards.” Both elves noted the visible shudder that ran down both young men.

Glorfindel did not understand. “The guards?”

“No adult males may live in the harem unless they are eunuchs, so we are forced to find another place to live, and suitable employment. You are our last hope.”

Erestor pondered the situation. “So being given to the guards does not mean that you will join their ranks?” At the wide eyed nod, he continued. “Instead, it means that you will be used by them as they see fit. Do I understand?”

Naseer nodded and then spoke so quietly his words were almost imperceptible. “The last that went to them did not live a full cycle of the moon.”

His gut turning at the youth’s words, Erestor stood, shakily, and walked across the tent. He needed a drink. Glorfindel’s warmth soothed him as the blond followed, his presence calming as he placed his arms around Erestor. “Shhh… They will be well. We were meant to be here, to prevent that from happening.”

Erestor nodded as the sweet wine burned as he gulped it down. He turned, dark eyes meeting light. “So say it. You were right. If we had rejected this ‘gift’, we would have consigned those boys to a horrible death.” The dark-haired elf leaned into his mate, his source of strength and light. “I still need you, my love. We must do something with them.” He tilted his head toward the youths.

“I will not gloat…” Glorfindel grinned mischievously. “right now. I keep the option open of doing that later, though.” His arms tightened about Erestor. His mate always thought too much and could spiral into darkness and melancholy if Glorfindel did not keep him close and force his thoughts away from their dark path. “They can sleep on the pillows in the front of the tent. Nothing else needs be done with them this night.” The suggestion in his voice promised a long night for them.

~~~*~~~

Once the youths were settled, Erestor and Glorfindel moved to the draped bed and stepped into the area, shutting the world out as they gathered the curtains and tied them closed. As Erestor toed off the fabric slippers and began to unlace his flowing leggings, his hands were stopped. “Mine. I get to unwrap you.” The low tenor of Glorfindel’s voice sent bolts of desire through Erestor, coiling in his groin.

Glorfindel pulled Erestor against him, as their bare skin touched, it sent flares off, arousing each further. Even though both were yearning for each other due to their forced abstinence, Glorfindel would not be rushed. His lover had worked hard these past weeks during the negotiations and in many ways, he had toiled even harder in the months leading up to them. His planning and research was what guaranteed their desired outcome. To that end, the blond wished to worship Erestor, love him until he would rest deeply and recharge, as they still have a long journey home. There was always time now for mere release, this was about more than that.

As their lips met, hungrily, Glorfindel slowed, relaxed. He tugged Erestor gently to the bed, their lips never separating, as both kneeled. Finally as need for air forced them apart, Erestor moaned his displeasure. “Please, love. Do not tease or make me wait. I have been too long without you.”

“Shhh…” Glorfindel lightly brushed his lips against Erestor’s ear. “I would love you again as the first time. Remind you to whom you belong. Give yourself to my care this night, my only.” As he spoke, the blond’s lips trailed lightly over the outer shell of a leaf shaped ear, then teasingly slow and feather-light kisses rained upon the graceful neck and onto his most sensitive spot behind the ear. Erestor’s answering shiver encouraged Glorfindel who determined that no area of the dark-haired elf’s body would go unexplored.

When Glorfindel lightly nibbled that sensitive patch of flesh behind his ear, Erestor’s back arched and he trembled under his lover’s determination. “Aíya, Fin… do not… stop.” Erestor’s own hands scrabbled for purchase against his lover’s strong back, finally settling to tangle in the blond mane.

Tenderly Glorfindel laid Erestor on the bed, the dark hair splayed across the jeweled sheets and the contrast between his pale skin and the jewel tones made Glorfindel sit back for a moment and simply admire the beauty gracing his bed. Erestor reached for him and the blond could no longer resist. He explored his mate’s body, paying particular attention to the pierced nipple, knowing that his attentions to it drove Erestor mad with need. That, of course, was his plan for this night, and Glorfindel smiled around the mithril ring as he teased and tormented the sensitive nub until Erestor was moaning incoherently, his groin pushing up against the hard thigh that was positioned between his legs.

Glorfindel lifted his mouth and smiled, wickedly, at his lover. “Shhh… you must be quiet or I shall have to gag you. The youth need their sleep.” The blond’s eyes glinted at the thought of silencing his lover with a silken scarf.

Erestor took a deep breath and turned dark eyes upon his mate, who was enjoying teasing him far too greatly. “I can be silent, lover. But you had best quit teasing or you shall find me unwilling to wait.” The dark-haired elf’s voice was thick with his need and had deepened with desire. The golden haired ellon that had claimed him knew how to drive him mad and could do so far too easily.

Knowing his mate well, Glorfindel knew just how far to push and tease and he was quite close to Erestor’s limits. The blond moved slowly lower, his hands tracing a path that his lips, tongue, and teeth soon followed. As his progress was stopped by the barrier posed by Erestor’s leggings, he quickly unlaced them and slowly slid them down long, lean legs, his tongue following as he sought to taste the now warm flesh. When he nipped at the delicate flesh behind Erestor’s knees, the dark-haired elf’s legs fluttered apart, trying to pull them away from the ticklish sensation. “You are over eager this night, my love.” But, Glorfindel could not resist the lure of his mate’s most intimate place and he was quickly drawn there, the sight and scent pulling him near.

Erestor was bared to him and Glorfindel moved slowly up the taut thighs until he reached tender flesh of the inner thigh. He could not resist and suckled strongly, pulling blood to the surface, marking his lover. “Mine.” Glorfindel’s actions and possessive growl aroused Erestor further. He tangled his hands in the blond mane and tried to pull his lover’s face toward his aching hardness. “Please. Lover.” The blond was too strong yet and would not be directed, and Erestor groaned in frustration.

Quickly, Glorfindel’s mouth moved from the thigh to nibble gently at the base of Erestor’s arousal, his tongue tasting as his hands reached under and cupped the firm globes of his lover’s ass. Moving slowly downward he turned his attention to the bollocks resting there, first suck one into his mouth and then moving to the other. Erestor arched upward into the teasing mouth and attempted to direct Glorfindel’s mouth, but he was denied yet again as Glorfindel moved one hand to press his hips down. To keep his voice quiet, Erestor withdrew one hand from the silken strands of his lover’s hair and placed the fist in his mouth. Glorfindel’s teasing was making it hard for him to remain silent.

Erestor’s trembling need was beginning to eat into Glorfindel’s restraint. He moved lower still and began to lick at the furled opening. Erestor’s muffled moan sent him into a tailspin of desire. He lifted Erestor and further opened him, breathing deeply his mate’s essence. As sword calloused hands opened him and a tongue swiped at him and thrust into him, Erestor thrashed, his moans stifled by his fist. He was shaking. _Please! Fin! No more! Take me!_ Erestor’s desperation filled Glorfindel and he pulled away. After thoroughly wetting two fingers he set upon Erestor’s length, engulfing him in wetness as a spit slicked finger thrust into Erestor. Their need was great, but Glorfindel would never hurt his mate.

Erestor bucked and thrust into the tight heat as he was breached. Glorfindel allowed him to do so, bringing his mate close to the precipice as he stretched him with one finger then another. When Glorfindel felt Erestor too close to release he released his erection with a loud plop and Erestor’s groan was still loud even muffled by his fist. Kneeling, the blond quickly shucked his own leggings and then moved up the bed, trying to find the vial of oil he had secreted there this morning. As his own length trailed close to Erestor’s face, the dark-haired elf set about to return some teasing and took his mate in his mouth, suckling hard as he ran his tongue through the slit to taste his lover. Glorfindel groaned and stopped moving. “You… Gods! That tongue of yours… Too talented.” The blond pulled away hastily for he was too close to the precipice as well.

Finally finding the small vial, Glorfindel turned back to his mate, the vision taking his breath away. Erestor’s ruby lips were kiss swollen, his eyes black with desire, his arousal firm and proudly jutting above the alabaster skin as Erestor panted. Glorfindel popped open the vial and messily dumped oil into his palm. He closed the vial and tossed it aside as he oiled his over sensitive flesh, hissing at the touch. Suddenly, he was forced to his back, and Erestor was over him, straddling him. Quickly sinking on Glorfindel’s erection, Erestor did not stop until he had completely sheathed Glorfindel. Both elves moaned in concert.

As Erestor began to slide up, Glorfindel grasped his hips and lifted the dark-haired elf almost completely off his erection, then he slowly thrust up and back in aiming toward Erestor’s pleasure center. He smiled when Erestor arched into his thrust and gasped, knowing his aim was true. Erestor was awash in pleasure, his focus had narrowed to Glorfindel’s extremities impaling him and holding him tightly pushing him upwards. Soon, without even being touched, he was too close. “Close… coming!” He managed to gasp. Glorfindel felt his lover’s whole body tense and pulled him down, their mouths meeting ferociously in their desperation. Two more thrusts and both released simultaneously, their souls melding, intertwining, hearts beating as one as they soared, drifting across the heavens.

All too soon, they fluttered back to earth, their souls parting, but never fully separate. Uncaring of the stickiness between them, Glorfindel tucked Erestor under his chin, holding him tightly as their breathing slowed and their hearts no longer beat in synchronicity. Erestor was sated and quickly drifted into reverie, he was where he belonged, safe, secure, and loved. Glorfindel held him close, brushing dark locks away from pale skin and tenderly kissed the slightly sweaty forehead. “I love you, my only.” Glorfindel, too, drifted to sleep.

~~~*~~~

As eight camels left the sheltering oasis of Sultan Saladin, the sultan turned to his first wife and gave her a broad smile. “My husband is immensely pleased with himself. What scheme of yours has paid off this time?”

The sultan placed his hand in the center of Sameera’s back and gently guided her to his tent. “I concluded a very successful negotiation and managed to insure that Karim and Naseer would be safe, my love.” He opened the tent flap and strode in, allowing his eyes to adjust before pulling his wife close. “Are you not pleased as well?” His voice grew husky as he asked, “Do you wish to show me how happy I have made you this day?”

The first wife of Sultan Saladin was a proud, beautiful woman, but she held no illusions that her place could not be usurped if she did not please her husband. That the sultan desired a wife with more than a pretty body had always made Sameera feel most fortunate and she truly loved and desired her husband for he was a kind, just leader as well as a considerate and gentle lover. He had proved that most ably this day. Her two nephews would be safe and unharmed. Sameera dropped to her knees before her lord, her face upturned to gaze into his. “I am most happy, my lord. Thank you.”

~~~*~~~

Erestor leaned on the railing, his dark hair unbound and fluttering behind him as the schooner made its way swiftly through the darkening waters. They would soon be back on friendly territory, as they managed to hire this captain to take them all the way to the Grey Havens instead of being forced to stop at the port of Dol Amroth and continue overland from there. The elves had been most fortunate, as far too many men would not sail around the Cape of Ras Morthil and across the Belegaer to reach Mithlond. By traveling mostly across the waves, they would arrive home at least a fortnight, if not a full month earlier than they had planned.

Erestor gazed to the west, watching as the sinking sun painted the sky and sea in vivid pinks and purples. He wondered what Valinor was like and mused that he was fortunate his lover was bound to Lord Elrond, for he often feared that Glorfindel wished to see Aman once again and only his oath kept him from sailing. Suddenly, warm lips nuzzled his neck and a gently scolding voice brushed across his ear. “Stop thinking along those lines, lover. You know far more than my oath keeps me in Middle Earth.”

Erestor turned into Glorfindel’s embrace and gazed into the azure blue eyes that shone with devotion. “Aye, I well know that. It is just that there are times when we all tire…”

Brushing tendrils from Erestor’s face, Glorfindel turned Erestor to face the sinking sun, both gazing toward the west. “We are in this and everything for all eternity together and neither will sail without the other. I made that promise as did you on our bonding day.” The blond tightened his arms and aligned their bodies. “You think too much, my only.”

Erestor smiled. “And you think too little.” The familiar gibe bringing him back to good humor. “Since you agreed to bringing the lads the entire way with us, what will you tell Elrond?”

“I? As if you could have left them to their fate.” Glorfindel snorted as the melancholy mood lifted. “Elrond will need no elaborate story. You know this.” He smiled as he imagined the conversation that would probably occur. “Elrond will most likely greet us with a strong embrace and tell us he worried for us and missed us. As for the lads… I suspect he will simply extend his arm in greeting and say ‘Welcome to Imladris, young ones. You are most welcome in our humble home.’ You know how he is. Nothing surprises him.”

Erestor laughed at Glorfindel’s accurate imitation of Elrond. “You are right, of course. I am just not in the habit of bringing strays home as you are.”

“Hmmm… I seem to recall the last stray I brought home now runs the library. Do you truly object to my habits?”

“Ah, will I forever have to pay for you finding Melpomaen for me?” There was only a bright smile on Erestor’s face as the last rays of the sun disappeared past the horizon.

Silence reigned for a moment and then the two elves walked, arms intertwined, to their cabin. Both looking forward to returning home.

~~~*~~~

Elrond stood at the steps, watching his seneschal and chief adviser dismount. With them, two young men dismounted as well, their eyes wide and mouths agape. Knowing there was a long story here, Elrond waited an acceptable amount of time and then strode forward, locking Erestor in a strong embrace. Immediately after releasing Erestor he hugged Glorfindel as well.

“I have missed you both. I was worried for you.” The two elves smirked at each other. Elrond rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the two lads. Extending his arm in greeting, Elrond stated, “Welcome to Imladris, young ones. You are most welcome in our humble home.”

The End


End file.
